Megaproject
by CassyNoname
Summary: This is a pokemon x creepypasta crossover in another , middle ages inspired universe. Following Black, Leva and other protagonists as they make their way through their own adventures. Rated T for language and violence.


**Finally, I've been announcing it for what? Seven months now and here it is, the first chapter of the Mega project.**

* * *

I was running... I had no idea where I was going. My orientation was distorted, every single shadow I was able to make out looked the same. The sound of the birds singing their early morning song and the distant waves just sounded cruel in my ears. The breeze of salty air was burning my skin. Through the darkness I was able to see the blank night sky.

I've never seen this before. What was this feeling of loneliness that got me whenever I looked to the never ending ceiling of earth? "I don't get it, I don't get it" repeated in my head again and again. What was this world I barely ever set a foot in and everytime I did it just made me more confused to the exctend of making me angry.

The shadows I hid in were casted by those old sandstone buildings that seemed to be placed conveniently close to each other. Looking around in a paranoid manner, I wondered. I wasn't imprisoned anymore, why wasn't I happy. Happiness? Feelings I never quite got the point of.

What was happy about a place like this where, in the dim moonlight seemingly grey sky covered a grey earth, just the red eyes that seemed to stare at everyone at every time were dangerously glowing. What was I going to do? Run forever with hopes that the king won't find out about the spot my miserable little existence took place in. No... if it was just for this I wondered if the risk was even worth it.

Fact was that it's been enough. If I live or die was not the point, the point was to not live or die as long as the king was watching every single one of my steps. He was not around but I was still able to sense his anger. By now he would've discovered that my cell was abandoned. He would try to find me no matter the cost.

Sometimes, I got nearly convinced that he really cared about me but then... he would let me sleep in a cold cell were, a long time ago prisoners spend their last night before they were hung in the center of the city, where everyone could see them and laugh at their misery. Must've been really funny.

I softly smiled at this thought as I saw the sky lighten up. The red and yellow colours filled the area with their warm tone. This impressed me more than I would've ever admitted it did. I still had no time to look at the colours changing. The main focus was now the floor that got more and more visible. With this new gained vision I didn't need to run as carefully and was able to sprint forward as fast as I could.

Suddenly I noticed that I had reached the last house before the concrete floor turned into wood. No more shadows to hide in, now I felt exposed. Nonetheless, I needed to go on. If it wasn't for the fence of steel I just crashed into. Almost tripping over it. Just in time, I managed to get a hold of the fences cold material and prevented myself from falling of. This was a very intelligent thing to do how I figured out just a second later. The fence seperated the pier I was standing on from the ice cold, all swallowing water of the ocean. As I saw the waves burst into sea foam a feeling of disappointment crept into my mind.

"Oh no" I heard myself whispering. I realised that I was not were I was supposed to be. As far as I knew the ocean was not even close to were the border was. The border was were I needed to be and I needed to get there fast. Suddenly I caught a glimps of a male figure standing behind a wall. It stopped dead in tracks as I tilted my head to get a more vivid view of him. He knew I saw him, he hid himself from me. With this in mind the logical conclusion was that he was after me. Without hesitation I sprinted off, down the pier.

"Come back you little bastard" the male screamed with no intentions of hiding anymore. This voice, I knew exactly who this was. He was a polic officer not much older than myself but already one of the kings closest friends and mostly because of this, one of the highest ranked officers. I ran way faster than him and had a head start but he wasn't dumb.

I saw him holding a ball, throwing it to the ground. Just a second after this, a deep, dangerous growling could be heard. Houndoom. It was a Houndoom that took on chasing after me. There was no way I would outspeed the fire breathing fighting machine that this pokemon was. At the end of the pier, I made a sharp curve that the Houndoom seemed to struggle with. After I heard it abruptly stopping I took the opportunity to disappear in one of the alleyways. It was dark but the pokemon seemed to follow the sound of my footsteps.

The end of of the alleyway was, to my misfortune already in sight. I was now running across a huge plaza. The daily morning routine of the citizens had seemingly begun, despite how early it was, as plenty of shocked men and women were curiously watching me dashing through the crowd, ungently pushing aside some of them. It was then when I spotted my chance. One of said citizens was obviously a trainer having pokeballs attached to his bag.

As quickly as I could I ran up to the trainer, purposely bumping into him while grabbing one of the pokemon capturing device. I was just able to witness how he spun around in confusion, just to see that one of the pokeballs went missing. He seemed to instantaniously suspect me as thief and furiously let out curses before running after me.

I also didn't seem to get rid of my other follower. Once again trying to hide in the gab between two houses I noticed the Houndooms fur glowing in a bright redish colour. This only happens when the pokemon in question is about to attack with some kind of fire. Realising that running was now useless anyway, I stopped and turned.

The pokemon stood several meters behind me, heavily breathing. I could make out that it was baring its teeth, saliva running down the corner of its mouth. I held the pokeball tight in my grib. Now it was the right time to press the button that released a red light which slowly formed a spesific shape on the floor in front of me. One after another the pokemons limps, head, torso and tail materialised, until , what I assumed to be a young Totodile, sat on the ground. It looked around, seemingly confusion. Slowly, i got at its feet, cluelessly scratching its head. The Houndoom growled at the the pokemons small appearance. It didn't start battling, maybe it needed some kind of command.

"Attack you dumb pice of shit" I shouted at it. I suddenly paniced as it turned and glared at me.

"Hu? What are you looking at, battle" I ordered. I had no idea if it heard the begging tone in my voice that I desperately tried to hide or if it just felt like obeying this time but as it saw the glowing Houndoom it headed directly towards it. It seemed to be attacking at first but eventually, it just stopped midway.

The opponent slowly walked closer in an attempt to intimidate. The Houndoom inhaled deeply but before it was able to let loose its fiery breath iFinally, I've been announcing it for what? Seven months now and here it is, the first chapter of the Mega project.

I was running... I had no idea where I was going. My orientation was distorted, every single shadow I was able to make out looked the same. The sound of the birds singing their early morning song and the distant waves just sounded cruel in my ears. The breeze of salty air was burning my skin. Through the darkness I was able to see the blank night sky.

I've never seen this before. What was this feeling of loneliness that got me whenever I looked to the never ending ceiling of earth? "I don't get it, I don't get it" repeated in my head again and again. What was this world I barely ever set a foot in and everytime I did it just made me more confused to the exctend of making me angry.

The shadows I hid in were casted by those old sandstone buildings that seemed to be placed conveniently close to each other. Looking around in a paranoid manner, I wondered. I wasn't imprisoned anymore, why wasn't I happy. Happiness? Feelings I never quite got the point of.

What was happy about a place like this where, in the dim moonlight seemingly grey sky covered a grey earth, just the red eyes that seemed to stare at everyone at every time were dangerously glowing. What was I going to do? Run forever with hopes that the king won't find out about the spot my miserable little existence took place in. No... if it was just for this I wondered if the risk was even worth it.

Fact was that it's been enough. If I live or die was not the point, the point was to not live or die as long as the king was watching every single one of my steps. He was not around but I was still able to sense his anger. By now he would've discovered that my cell was abandoned. He would try to find me no matter the cost.

Sometimes, I got nearly convinced that he really cared about me but then... he would let me sleep in a cold cell were, a long time ago prisoners spend their last night before they were hung in the center of the city, where everyone could see them and laugh at their misery. Must've been really funny.

I softly smiled at this thought as I saw the sky lighten up. The red and yellow colours filled the area with their warm tone. This impressed me more than I would've ever admitted it did. I still had no time to look at the colours changing. The main focus was now the floor that got more and more visible. With this new gained vision I didn't need to run as carefully and was able to sprint forward as fast as I could.

Suddenly I noticed that I had reached the last house before the concrete floor turned into wood. No more shadows to hide in, now I felt exposed. Nonetheless, I needed to go on. If it wasn't for the fence of steel I just crashed into. Almost tripping over it. Just in time, I managed to get a hold of the fences cold material and prevented myself from falling of. This was a very intelligent thing to do how I figured out just a second later. The fence seperated the pier I was standing on from the ice cold, all swallowing water of the ocean. As I saw the waves burst into sea foam a feeling of disappointment crept into my mind.

"Oh no" I heard myself whispering. I realised that I was not were I was supposed to be. As far as I knew the ocean was not even close to were the border was. The border was were I needed to be and I needed to get there fast. Suddenly I caught a glimps of a male figure standing behind a wall. It stopped dead in tracks as I tilted my head to get a more vivid view of him. He knew I saw him, he hid himself from me. With this in mind the logical conclusion was that he was after me. Without hesitation I sprinted off, down the pier.

"Come back you little bastard" the male screamed with no intentions of hiding anymore. This voice, I knew exactly who this was. He was a polic officer not much older than myself but already one of the kings closest friends and mostly because of this, one of the highest ranked officers. I ran way faster than him and had a head start but he wasn't dumb.

I saw him holding a ball, throwing it to the ground. Just a second after this, a deep, dangerous growling could be heard. Houndoom. It was a Houndoom that took on chasing after me. There was no way I would outspeed the fire breathing fighting machine that this pokemon was. At the end of the pier, I made a sharp curve that the Houndoom seemed to struggle with. After I heard it abruptly stopping I took the opportunity to disappear in one of the alleyways. It was dark but the pokemon seemed to follow the sound of my footsteps.

The end of of the alleyway was, to my misfortune already in sight. I was now running across a huge plaza. The daily morning routine of the citizens had seemingly begun, despite how early it was, as plenty of shocked men and women were curiously watching me dashing through the crowd, ungently pushing aside some of them. It was then when I spotted my chance. One of said citizens was obviously a trainer having pokeballs attached to his bag.

As quickly as I could I ran up to the trainer, purposely bumping into him while grabbing one of the pokemon capturing device. I was just able to witness how he spun around in confusion, just to see that one of the pokeballs went missing. He seemed to instantaniously suspect me as thief and furiously let out curses before running after me.

I also didn't seem to get rid of my other follower. Once again trying to hide in the gab between two houses I noticed the Houndooms fur glowing in a bright redish colour. This only happens when the pokemon in question is about to attack with some kind of fire. Realising that running was now useless anyway, I stopped and turned.

The pokemon stood several meters behind me, heavily breathing. I could make out that it was baring its teeth, saliva running down the corner of its mouth. I held the pokeball tight in my grib. Now it was the right time to press the button that released a red light which slowly formed a spesific shape on the floor in front of me. One after another the pokemons limps, head, torso and tail materialised, until , what I assumed to be a young Totodile, sat on the ground. It looked around, seemingly confusion. Slowly, i got at its feet, cluelessly scratching its head. The Houndoom growled at the the pokemons small appearance. It didn't start battling, maybe it needed some kind of command.

"Attack you dumb pice of shit" I shouted at it. I suddenly paniced as it turned and glared at me.

"Hu? What are you looking at, battle" I ordered. I had no idea if it heard the begging tone in my voice that I desperately tried to hide or if it just felt like obeying this time but as it saw the glowing Houndoom it headed directly towards it. It seemed to be attacking at first but after a while it just stopped midway.

The opponent slowly walked closer in an attempt to intimidate. It inhaled deeply but before it was able to let loose its fiery breath it was hit by a beam of water that the Totodile spit out of its mouth. Letting out a satisfying scream of pain, the Houndoom sharply turned around running back into the direction it appeared from. The water faded as the Totodiles lack of energy forced it to stop. After a few strokes of breath a victorious smile formed on its face. It glanced at me, waiting until I caught it back in its pokeball.

It, looking confused about its sudden dematerialisation, turned back into the red lightning and got transported into the device. I continued my run until I reached the exit of the alleyway. There, I thought I was hearing footsteps. Just as I slowed down to investigate on this, a figure went around the corner. It was staring at me with a furios expression. I was able to make out that it wasn't any of the kings police officers, no this figure was younger.

"You damn thief give me my pokemon back" he shouted, pointing at me before quickly walking towards me and grabbing my hand with the pokeball in it.

"Back off bastard or..." I was trying to get past him but stopped dead in tracks as I heard noises from the other side of the alleyway. Did the officer already catch up to me. I pushed the trainer out of my way attempting to run for it again but he still held on to my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere with my pokemon" he hissed. I shook him off and headed into another direction but he followed me regardless.

* * *

After a while of running I felt save enough to finally stop. I was out of the city, now standing on the edge of a cliff that lead into the ocean. On the other side were the woods and ahead was a wide meadow. I still had no idea were the place I was searching for... or for that matter even I was. Hearing sudden coughing behind me I turned around to face the trainer that was still chasing me down but had obviously trouble keeping up with me.

"Give back what you stole from me" he said in an exhausted tone, resting his hands on his knees. Having enough of this obnoxious fella, I threw the pokeball at him. He caught it with ease midair but my action seemed to confuse him.

"That was um, easy" he ment awkwardly staring at me.

"Have I seen you before? Just who are you?" he asked. I sighed.

"The name is Black, Black van Pokevill" I responded. As he heard this, his expression turned to stone. He thought I was lying, I saw it through his gaze that scanned me from top to bottom and reversed. Then he seemed to get it.

"I... excuse the harsh tone, my prince" he bowed down in apologie, fear in his look.

"Get up, you idiot" I hissed. How I despised getting called prince. He stood upright again, still staring at my feet. Not going to be bothered by this moron any longer, I turned to go my ways, until I eventually realised that I had no idea where I was even going.

"Say, do you know how I could get to the border?" I asked without turning around.

"The border to the other kingdom? Um... that's a long way, I could show you how to get there but..." he replied.

"Fine lead the way" he sighed as he heared my order. Going ahead he walked a few stepps before he turned his head to face me.

"Would you answer a quick question? What does the son of king Giovanni need at the border all by himself?" the fear in his expression has been replaced with curiousity.

"The police is out to get me and I need to get out of this kingdom as fast as I can" I explained.

"Oh... wait, you mean you will go into the other kingdom? Isn't that a bit insane?" he shouted in shock.

"It would be more dangerous for me to stay here" I looked back at the city that slowly disappeared in the distance. The police officer was probably still there searching for me.

"Really but what did you do to get the police to chase you down?" he kept asking questions.

"That is non of your buissiness, idiot" it slowly started to annoy me. After all, what had happened was too comlpicated to explain it. For a while we kept going silently. Then I myself got a question that bothered me.

"How long will it take to get to the border?" I asked.

"About two days if we don't rest" he said. I sighed, two days was a long time. Time I didn't have.

* * *

Darkness crept up the all covering sky as I realised how long we've been walking. Night was approaching fast. Only then I noticed how short a day really is. The trainer, he stated that his name was Ethan Hibiki had been talking at least a few words every hour. He claimed that his goal was to become a, how he called it pokemon master. For this he needed to train his pokemon to make them strong. I assured that I had no idea what he ment.

If they weren't strong why didn't he exchange them for more useful idividuals of their kind. He responded with a rant about how he wouldn't abandone them and how he was taking responsiblity. He looked to the floor as he said that. However, now I was walking ahead of him. I was able to hear his heavy breathing behind me. The heat seemed to get to him. It even was a few degrees hotter than I was used to. Here in the open field we've been walking across for quite a while, was no cooling shadow to hide in but now that the evening had arrived a fresh breeze chilled the air.

"My pr... I mean Black, would you mind to take a short rest?" he asked with a raspy voice. He had always called me my prince, which made me furious. I ordered him to just use my first name. I didn't want to get reminded of my burden every time he tried to begin a pitty conversation. This time, his question seemed more important to him.

It was when I turned to face him that I noticed the miserable condition he was in. Sweat dropped down his face and according to his voice, his throat seemed to be dried out completly. However, it didn't matter to me how exhausted he seemed to be. The days were shorter than I expected them to be but two of them was too much waisted time either way and that was only the amount of time it took when I kept going on without stopping.

"No, there's no time for that" I stated.

"Why exactly are you in such a hurry?" he sighed and let his bag fall onto the floor.

"The king will order to close the border and if said order reaches the guards that wait there..." I explained expecting him to get it but he just stared at me.

"I won't continue until you told me why the fucking police is after you" he said probably just now realising that he has been accompanying a criminal all along or did he try to get the answer out of me a long time ago and I wasn't noticing it.

"I um..." I began.

"No, seriously tell me why I go through this dessert with you, almost starving to death, ignoring my training, hu?" I was able to tell that he was furious but as his gaze met mine, the fear became slowly more and more visible.

"I um... excuse me my prince I didn't mean to insult you in any way" he stuttered as he realised again whom he was talking to. I admit I despised his disobeying. Under normal circumstances I would've ordered his execution or at least his imprisonment. It wasn't tolerable to talk to me like that. Noone but the king himself ever dared to raise his voice against me but... I needed to keep calm. I needed him to guide me to the border...

"Fine I will tell you" I ment.

"Um... really?" he asked lifting his gaze that was focused on the floor. He sat down instantaneously while sticking his hand into his bag. I sighed, walking a few steps towards him before taking a seat on the cold, grassy floor. The next second he pulled, what I was able to make out in the dim light as two round objects and a bottle out of his bag. On the round object was a button that he pressed. Lightnings twitched throught the air, exposing the objects as pokeballs. Two different shapes materalised on the ground next to him. One was strange, it had armes and legs. I didn't known many pokemon with those features. The other one I knew though. It was a dark shade of turquoise, with red spikes on its back to its tale. It looked around in confusion while the other one playfully jumped onto Ethans shoulder.

"Hey buddies" he smiled. It was a strange scenario. Why would he talk to them other then giving them commands. They were minions of his, why did he feel the need to speak with them and in such a friendly tone. Stunned watching how he let his pokemon climb up his head to sit onto his cap I felt a warm push against my side. I looked at the floor to discover the pokemon from earlier nuzzling my coat with its reptile like nose. Disgusted, I lifted my arm glaring at it.

"Hehe, she seemes to like you" Ethan explained. Like me?

"What?" I replied furiously as I tried to push it awey from me, not keen on touching it too much. Meanwhile, Ethan was giggling, no, he was almost breaking out in laugher. After he noticed me staring at him witha a cold glare, he finally took action and grabbed the pokemons arm.

"It's alright little buddy, I've got some work for you to do" he said in a calming voice while pulling the Totodile towards him. It let out a short cry looking at me sadly as Ethan padded her head.

"There there, how about you give me some water?" he asked the next second holding a bottle in front of the pokemons nose. It took a sceptical looke at the item before grabbing it.

"Got it? Water" as she heard her trainers ordere, she took a breath and spit out pure liquit, that filled the bottle. As this was done Ethan wiped the opening of said bottle clean, took a sip and wiped the opening clean again.

"Do you want some?" he asked.

"No..." my throat was a bit dry but I had no intentions on drinking anything this pokemon would spit out of its mouth. He shrugged it off and emptied the bottle.

"Will you tell me why the police is out for you?" he asked carefully after hesitating for a bit. I sighed.

"The king... I, I didn't live quite the life you would expect a prince to live. My training wasn't easy..." I paused for a second. Ethan and both pokemon were looking at me with curiousity.

"However, the king is very close with the ruler of the other kingdom. They were about to combine their kingdoms and their power. The thing was that they needed me for this. I was about to marry the daughter of the other king. The first time we met, I knew this wasn't going to end nicely. She looked unnatural, no, she was unatural. She wouldn't let me out of her sight, was obsessed with me and would sentence every girl to death that would just look at me for a bit too long. That's not all of it... first they only talked about marriage but then I ovarheard the kings having a conversation about how my wife would become the new ruler of both kingdoms. I never disired to become king, I really didn't but she... you don't know the other king. You have no idea on how they treat their citizans. You have no idea how they treated me. That's when I went into my room and as soon as it was dark I sneaked out of the castel. Now they're searching for me" as I ended my explanation, I noticed how Ethan had curled up into a ball and was laying on the floor, eyes closed with the two pokemon next to him.

"Ethan?" I asked. Was he really that tired or did he just pretend to sleep so that he didn't need to walk any further.

"Hm hu?" he muttered covering his mouth with his arm.

"Where exactly do we need to go to reach the border?" I tried to get out of him.

"We gonna go east and cross the lavender fields and then we'll be basically there..." he answered. I sighed and got onto my feet again. When he wasn't going to go further I would leave him behind. I started to head east. What I didn't notice was the Totodile that was still awake and about to follow me.

* * *

Sudden noises caught his attention. It sounded like the screams of a Pokemon.

"Shut it" he muttered burying his face into his arm.

"Toto, Totodile" now he was able to identify which of his Pokemon made those annoyingly loud sounds.

"I said be quiet" he shouted trying to fall asleep. Just then he felt someone taking his hand dragging it with her.

"What are you doing dammit?" he screamed as he jumped up snatching his arm out of the Totodiles grip. Now in a sitting position he glared at it furiously. The Pokemon was seemingly happy that Ethan was awake. Excited, she grabbed his arm once again crying out her name. She hastily pointed her claw at the darkness in front of them.

"What's up with you?" Ethan asked annoyed at first but as he the Totodile proceeded her strange behavior he started to worry.

"Is there anything you're trying to tell me?" he asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Toto, totodile" she just repaeted again and again. Trying to get what she wanted to say he looked around. Then he noticed it.

"Where's Black?" he wondered. Did I leave him out in the wilderness, all alone.

"Dile, dile" it replied still pointing towards this direction.

"Did he go there?" he finally seemed to get it. The Pokemon nodded quickly. Ethan sighed. She wanted him to follow me. The second he got up the Totodiele dashed ahead into the darkness.

"Wait for me dammit" Ethan shouted, grabbing his bag and the Aipoms pokeball, capturing him back in it before he ran after the Pokemon. He wouldn't go all to fast considering that he could barley make out the floor.

* * *

After a while of walking, about five minutes to be precise, Ethan began to wonder how far I might have travled. Was it even worth searching for me. After all, I was the one who told him to lead the way. I knew he must've thought this and to this day it is a mystery to me that he didn't just leave. As Totodile suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere he looked around.

"I thought you'd lead me to Black? You know, he isn't anywhere near as far as I can tell" he said to the pokemon in confusion. Eventually, he heard a voice from somewhere behind the curtain of fog.

"Don't even bother lying to me you little brat" a male said in a harsh tone. Ethan silently continued creeping towards the noise. He was able to make out a group of trees standing in the open area. Behind those trees the voice of yet another male was audibly. Ethan pressed his body against some trees trunk and listened.

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about, bastard" this provocating tone... by now Ethan had to know the voice belonged to me.

"We gonna take you back to the castle anyway" he heard a short scream of pain as the man slammed his fist against my chest. This made the air in my lungs exit my body in a second and left me falling to my knees. Ethan gasped. In the same second he pressed his hand against his mouth. Regardless of his efforts to keep silent, the man lifted his head.

"Who's there?" he shouted into the fog.

"Here's the police. In the name of the king, show yourself" he said agressivly before Ethan heard his heavy footsteps approaching. Thinking about the situation, he saw two options. To run or to get captured by the police officer... until he gazed upon the small Totodile that had her terrified look fixed on the bulky man. This brought an idea to his mind.

"Totodile, attack" he whispered. She gave him a ridiculing look.

"Please, you won't even get hurt okey?" he said in desperation. She sighed and took a deep breath. Just before the man reached them, he was hit by a beam of water. Confused, he stumbled backwards. Realising that he was distracted, Ethan ran up to me. I saw his outlines kneeling down. The second before his hand touched my shoulder I suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Get up, we gotta go" he ment in panic. I looked at him, my chest stil hurt from the punch and it was hard to breath but I got what he ment. He offered to help me up but I wouldn't let him. Quickly, I stood up myself.

"Stop right there brats" the man shouted as Totodiles attack has worn off. He headed for us but as soon as he took a step the pokemon jumped onto him and buried her teeth into his leg. He let out a painful scream and a stream of curse words as he saw us dashing into the fog. Before he was able to shake the Totodile off his limp she was surrounded by a red lightning and disappeared, getting carried back into her pokeball.

* * *

We were running for a while now. Ethan was behind me, everytime I threw a look at him he looked more exhausted. He tried to hide it and pressed on but it became obvious that he wouldn't be able to keep up with this speed any longer. I stopped and inhaled deeply a few times.

"Are you okey?" Ethan coughed. What a dumb question. I was obviously fine exept for slight pain where the policemans fist hit me but he definetelly wasn't. His head had an unhealthy looking colour and he had trouble breathing.

"It's fine" I hissed. He had a puzzled expression all of a sudden.

"Really, that seemed like a pretty strong punch there" he ment.

"I have lived with individuals like this long enough, Ethan. I got used to it" I responded drily, assuming that he would get what I was hinting at. Regardless, I turned and took a look at the surroundings. It was still foggy but one spot in the distance caught my attention. It was a small beam of light a few meters in front of us.

"Do you see that?" I asked the boy accompanying me.

"Some light, so what?" he replied.

"You idiot, don't you know what this means?" I hissed. He shook his head.

"There is a house" I explained.

"So what?" he repeated.

"We can stay there for the night" why didn't he get that himself.

"What? You want to ask some stranger if we can sleep in their house?" he seemed a bit shocked.

"What is so weird about it?" I wondered.

"Um..." before he was able to give me an answer I set off to walk towards the light source.

"Wait, Black" he caught up to me. With every step we got closer, the source became more visible. It was, how I expected, a window letting through the warm candle light inside of the brick house. It was one of those farmers houses that, how my tutor told me, were located around the lavender tower. I didn't excpect this knowledge to get useful one day but now I know that the border to the other kingdom was close. As we made it to the building, I tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

"How about you knock first?" Ethan suggested. Knocking? Like, what the servants do most of the time before they would enter my room. Ethan looked at me starngly, it must've been ironc to him to see me behave like this. After all he thought that royalties were taught some manners. I wasn't, I was taught to fight and to command. I roled my eyes at his misconception and banged my fist against the wooden door.

"Open up" I ordered. After a few second I was greeted by a deep growl that sounded through the slight gab between door and doorframe. Glowing eye glared at me from behind.

"What do you want?" a deep female voice said.

"I demand" I started. Suddenly, Ethan pushed me out of the way.

"Me and my friend here are searching for domicile. Would you let us in, we won't find our way back home in this fog" he ment. Another eye, this time a feminin one, scanned Ethan, then me. Then the door opened further and revealed a young lady standing in front of an enormous Blastois.

"Greetings miss, would you let us in?" Ethan asked politely, all of this was happening way to slow. I wasn't going to wait out here until the next policeman arrives and tries to take me with him. I fistly pushed Ethan, then the girl out of the way. Unfortunatelly, the second I passed the girls Blastoise, I felt someone grab the collar of my coat, holding me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" the lady shouted furiously.

"Please, we have very little time" Ethan began.

"Someone is after us and if you don't let us hide here we might end up dead" I hissed and struggled with getting the pokemon to let go of me. The girl stared at me for a few seconds, then she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, take a seat" she said and went into the small kitchen. Ethan walked in and shut the door.

"Do you need some help?" he giggled as he saw my rediciulous fight with the pokemon. I growled at both him for laughing at me and the Blastois which also had a somehow evil smile.

"Let go of him, Tyran" the grils voice sounded from behind a corner.

"Tois?" it seemed to ask.

"Now please" she commanded. Somewhat disappointed, the Blastoise let go of my coat and took a seat an a corner. It glared at us as we made our way to the small table in the middle of the room. It was round and had strangly many chairs for its size. Ethan and I sat down on one of them each and watched the girl as she got back with two glasses of water. She placed them in front of us.

"Thanks" my friend said while the girl took a seat. I supposed Ethan was my friend. He helped me out a bit, not that I needed his help.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The names Ethan Hibiki, ma'am" he introduced.

"Black" I said which I earned a sceptical look for.

"Is this your entire name?" the girl asked sarcastically. I looked at the floor hesitantly, I had no idea if it was smart to tell her.

"Van Pokevill. The name is Black van Pokevill" I sighed.

"What a strange name. I've never heard a surname consisting of two words" she looked at me interested.

"Wait a second, you do know who he is, don't you?" Ethan asked.

"Someone who wen't into my house without permission" she still was mad about that.

"His dad is Giovanni van Pokevill" Ethan seemed to, like myself, find it really starnge that she didn't have any idea.

"Who? Was I supposed to know you?" she asked.

"I mean, you do look like someone I know" she looked at me. This was starnge as I felt the same way about her, her european eyes, the defined jawline and this strange, barely visible reddish tone in her hair. She somehow looked like... me.

"Um, how in the world do you not know them?" Ethan ment a bit shocked.

"The kings son? The prince?" he finally revealed it to her. As she heard this her first interested exprission turned blank. She stared at me like this for a few seconds.

"Please tell me this is a joke" she whispered.

"Nope, hes the prince" Ethan said, seemingly misreading her reaction.

"You" she suddenly shouted and jumped up from her seat.

"You're the son of this disgusting bastard. This son of a whore who destroid anything" she screamed in a histerically high pitched tone.

"Calm down" Ethan tried to make her stop. I watched her confused, wondering what sparked her anger.

"Oh no, you shut your fucking mouth" she shouted at him. As he got up attempting to grab her hand the Blastoise quickly stood in his way, growling furiously.

"What is the issue here?" I asked. How calm I was made her even more angry .

"You wanna know what the issue is? I'll tell you, the knig is my dad and he killed my mom and now he's after me..." she began a rant.

"Wait, what?" I tried to stop her. Did I hear that correctly, did she say the king was her dad too.

"You want some proof?" she shouted before she opened a closet and pulled out a sheet of paper. She slammed it onto the table in front of me.

"Here you go, bastard" letting slide the instult I took a peak at the paper. It said Blou Kamon, daughter of May Kart and Giovanni van Pokevill, it even had the royal sign on it. I looked at her.

"This means you're my sister" I said.

"I suppose" she ment after a while in a calmer tone.

"Okey... this is more than weird" Ethan stated.

"Regardless, what your or our dad did is terrible" she said and sat down again.

"What did he do?" Ethan asked interested, a bit too interested for my taste. I wasn't, I didn't give a damn about him anymore.

"Giovanni was his name, wasn't it? He once travled into a village that was under attack. He went there before he became king, to fight against the intruders. He and his army eventually won, that's besides the point. The point is that he fell for a woman in the village. My mom. They spend time together until he needed to return to his castle. She found out that he was already engaged. She was obviously not happy about it so she told him she would tell everyone they had an affair. She even had clothes of him as proof. She forced him to sign this paper too so everyone would know that he's my dad. He had, as he told her, enough of this and ordered a soldier to kill her" she made a short break.

"I saw her getting killed when I was, maybe about eleven. Now I have lived here alone ever since so he won't find me" she told. Ethan rested his head on the table. He had almost fallen asleep. I listened to her and even I was admittedly tired. Those were the effects of a day ful of running and fighting. I was used to it but I still needed some rest once in a while. The Blastoise had curled up into a ball and was also about to pass out.

"I talked everyone into sleep it seems" she giggled.

"No, what? I listened" Ethan jumped up surprised.

"It's fine, you can take a rest on the sofa if you'd like to" she smiled and pointed at the pice of furniture next to me.

"Thanks" Ethan ment and jumped onto the compfortable looking sofa.

"You have pokemon with you" Blou probably caught a glimpse of the pokeballs on Ethans bag.

"I still have food for them left" she ment.

"Nice of you, here" he handed her his bag and closed his eyes shortly after. She pressed the buttons on the pokeballs and released them. The Totodile and Ethans Aipom which he called Ataro, materialised on the ground in front of her. Sleepily the two of them looked up.

"You have a Totodile" Blou squealed. While the Aipom stretched his limps before it leaped off the floor jumping onto Ethans legs were he curled up into a ball, Totodile stayed put and lookedat me. By now it was safe to say it was... attached to me I supposed. However, it listened to me, not that I expected anything else from it. I guess you could say it was mine now.

"Kind of" I answered.

"I adore water typs, isn't that right Tyrant?" she threw a warm look at the Blastoise that laid next to her feet before she kneeled down and padded the Totodiles head. It flinched before it realised that the touch didn't hurt. Then it took a peak upwards and started hugging her leg.

"Ah, how cute, what is it's name?" Blou asked.

"Name?" did a pokemon need a name. It listened to Totodile just fine.

"Don't say you didn't even give it a name" she ment a bit confused.

"It doesen't need one" I responded. She glared at me.

"How about Dean, seems fitting" she ment while scratching the Totodiles neck.

"Sounds stupid" I said. She wasn't happy about this answer.

"Youre cold, like your dad" she concluded.

"What?" I shouted aggressively and got up. I despised it, everytime someone would compare me to the king. I wasn't like him, not in the slightest. He was weak, a weak, ruthless bastard blinded by his wealth and his self image. I didn't have anything in common with him. How dare she implying this.

"Take that back you..." I stared. Suddenly she got up, she wasn't even closly as tall as I was. Still, she stared into my face with a cocky smile.

"Make me" she ment, seemingly amused about my words. She wasn't afraid of me. After all, I could kill her in no time. Her pokemon would never be able to react that fast. I had any right to do that, too. She insulted me, she deserved death.

"You don't like him that much either?" she asked.

"No" I said calmly, I didn't like him, I despised him as much as I despised everyone else in this castle.

"Excuse me. Let me get some food for that little one, she seems hungry" she ment. Did she, to me the Totodile looked like always. However, Blou disappeared into the kitchen again and got back with a bowl filled with strange meat while the Totodile jumped around next to her.

"Here you go, Dean" she placed the horrific smelling food on the floor where the pokemon dipped her head right in. This made the girl smile in delight.

"I will take a rest now" I ment and made my way to the floor next to the sofa, where I laid down.

"Night then" that warm smile of hers appeared on her face everytime she talked to me. I had no idea why but it... didn't bother me anyway. After that she blew out a candle and disappeared into another room.

* * *

I felt a gentle warmth on my face. What was it, it didn't hurt, it felt really nice to be honest. I opened my eyes to investigate as I was greeted by bright daylight. This was what I felt on my skin. Sleepily, I sat up and looked around. Ethan and Blou were already sitting on the table while eating breakfast.

"Hey Black" she said as she discovered that I was awake.

"Hey" Ethan muffled while he took a bite out of his bread. Even the Totodile seemed to greet me.

"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked. I thought about it, I was pretty hungry but at the same time I was eager to get out of here as soon as possible.

"No" I replied as I got up.

"I don't take no for an answer. Now sit down and eat" she ordered. How she always dared to responed in complete disrespect was risky but I did what she said, for now at least. I took a seat and cut off a slice of bread.

"What are you guys gonna do today?" she asked.

"We will leave soon" I answered before taking a bite.

"Really, why?" she seemed somehow... disappointed.

"We told you yesterday that we were followed by someone. We need to go before this someone reaches us" Ethan explained.

"Who, maybe I can help you" she ment.

"No, you did enough for us" he said.

"The police" I answered her question quickly.

"What, why is the police after the prince. Now that I think about it, what does the prince do here anyway?" she asked.

"There's not enough time to explain" I swallowed the rest of my food and got up.

"Why don't you stay here? The cops didn't discover me here in years" she said.

"They police wasn't searching for you but they're out to get me already" I explained.

"Hm... fine but when will I see you again?" she asked. Why, why would she want to ever see me again.

"Someday, maybe" I turned to walk out the door.

"Ethan" I called my friend who was still eating. He sighed and stood up.

"Goodbye, Blou" he said before he followed me.

"Bye Ethan, see you Black" she sounded somewhat unhappy. Totodile who was walking next to me let out a cry.

"See you too Dean" she smiled.

* * *

It was still foggy. From what I've heard there's always a gently mist above those fields. Maybe this had to do with the lavender tower. It was easier to see now due to the faint light that broke through the fog. Ethan was, as always walking behind me. He had his Aipom running next to him curiously looking around. Unfortunatelly for it, there wasn't much to see exept for fields.

"Black" Ethan suddenly called out.

"What?" I asked without turning my head.

"Do you see that?" he said.

"Hu?" I replied having no idea what he was talking about.

"This" I looked into the direction he was pointing at. There was a light, not warm light like the fire on the candles burning in Blous house. In fact it looked ice cold, having a grey shine to it.

"Another long lost sister of yours?" Ethan joked.

"This isn't a house, you idiot" I replied.

"What is it then?" he asked deeply watching the light dancing up and down. He slowly crept into the direction of its origin.

"Where are you going?" I rolled my eyes.

"I need to see what this light is" he responded walking further. I sighed and followed him. I myself was admittedly drawn to this glowing source. What was this weird sensation, I wondered.

"Hey Black, it is a house" he shouted as he got close enough to see the small gab in the huge, curvy wall through wich the light escaped.

"This isn't exactly what I'd call a house. It's more of a tower" I took a closer look at the tall building made of grey bricks.

"The lavender tower to be exact" I concluded as I stood in front of it.

"You mean, the graveyard?" Ethan sounded frightened all of a sudden.

"Exactly" I answer, a he heard this my friend nervously took a few steps backwards.

"Are you afraid?" I rolled my eyes at his irrational fear.

"No" he tried to defend himself.

"It's just... " he ment. Suddenly, I caught once again a glimpse of the weird light. I tried to peak through the wall but the gab was too small to make out much.

"Whatever, I will pay the tower a visit" I explained before I tried to open the large wooden door leading to the inside of the building.

"What? Wait, there... there are ghosts inside" Ethan said.

"They won't hurt me" I slid through the door and was promptly greeted by the moist, rotten scent. I now stood in a hall, every step made a loud noise on the marvel floor.

"Hey, wait for me" Ethan quickly followed me. As the door fell shut behind him he jumped and hastily caught up to me. He looked around visibly nervous.

"Here aren't any graves" he realised. I had noticed this myself already. What I had also noticed was the missing lightsource. There were a few candles on the wall but those were somehow ordinary in comparison to what I saw earlier.

"Look" Ethan drew my attention to another door in the wall. He walked up to it and was about to open as he hesitated.

"Open" I ordered but he merely stood still.

"This sounds like someone's... saying my name" he whispered.

"Bullshit" I called and opened the door myself. As I expected, noone was there exept for the gravestones. In this second I heard it. Someone was calling my name or at least one of my names too. I heard someone whisper Navee againd and again. Navee was the name of my great great grandfather and thus also one of my names. There was this strange light again. It was a candle attached to one of the stones. I slowly walked towards it. I noticed Ethan walking to another stone. We both stood in front of the graves and read the names written onto them. Abandonment, the one in front of me said.

"Navee" I heard a female voice whisper. Some strange but at the same time soft, compforting presents filled the room.

"Black" I heard a male voice behind me.

"I've heard that the ghosts aren't able to escape but they can call whoever is nearby into the tower" he said in a sad tone.

"Why would someone call us, hu?" I was confused, I had never heard of the name Abandonment before.

"Gold Hibiki, my dad. He is buried here" he ment.

"Whatever" I snapped out of it.

"We need to go" I turned and went through the door out of the building. Dean and Ataro had waited for us in front of the door. The Totodile placed herself next to me as she saw my disturbed expression.

"To?" she cried out softly. I took a deep breath to calm myself. What was this, who is the woman in the grave. Ethan followed me silently.

"Why didn't my mom tell me he was buried here?" he wondered.

"Lets not waist our energy on asking about that" I ment already fed up. I had enough, all of those myseries surrounding the royal family, I didn't give a damn about them.

* * *

"Ah" Ethan suddenly called out. I turned to see him rubing his nose.

"Into what did I just run?" he stratched an arm out and placed his hand on a wooden material.

"Is this a tree?" the mist was already so dense that we were unable to make out anthing just in front of us.

"Watch were you are going" I ment and carefully walked further.

"You don't say" he roled his eyes and followed me, this time with his arms stretched out in front of him. We obviously went through a forest. The colour of the dark leaves shone through the fog. That was not all. Since I made the first step into this area I heard strange noises. First I thought those were usual forest noises, wild pokemon amd so on but then I saw them. Shadows in the distance snuck by as if they were following us. It wasn't just me who was nervous, the pokemon also looked around and moved their head when hearing a noise. Ethan seemed to be completely oblivious to this. However, he did notice that I was visibly concerned.

"Is everything okey with you?" he asked.

"Don't you see this?" I asked.

"No, what?" he really didn't realise it.

"Someone is following us" I whispered.

"Ha, don't you think you're a bit overreacting?" he tried to convince me.

"No, there is someone" in this second an aweful scream halled through the forest. I soon realised it was my own. Terrible pain pulsed through my arm. I turned my head around to see them, piles of dark, glibery, material gathered around me. One of them had formed an arm with claws that were dipped in blood. Dean and Ataro growled at them hiding themselves behind Ethans legs.

"What just happened? Are you okey, Black?" he shouted.

"Run you insufferable idiot" I screamed and grabbed his arm, dragging him past the dark piles of gliber. They hissed as they tried to get a hold of our legs while we dashed through the woods. The pokemon buried thier teeth into them as they attempted to grab them. Hissing and growling those piles they chased us down.

"What are we running from?" Ethan shouted, half confused half angry. He demanded an explanation.

"How do you not see them?" I screamed furious about his stupidity. We headed out of the woods past several houses and other buildings. I pushed some citizans, who were minding their buisiness, out of the way before my friend finally stopped me.

"What the fuck are you running from?" he shouted. I looked around, the pokemon, heavily breathing, were the only ones that followed us. Those dark piles seemingly disappeared. I would've thought my mind had played tricks on me, if it wasn't for Dean and Ataro who looked just as distressed as I was. Those piles were there, they injured me, I still had the scars on my arm. They had followed us, I had no idea why Ethan didn't notice them. What he did notice were the strange looks everyone around gave us.

"Excuse my friend, he had a tough day" he shouted. That apparently was enough explanation for the citizans to cuntinue thier activities.

"What was this all about?" Ethan whispered in a harsh tone.

"I... you..." I wasn't able to find any way to explain what happened. I didn't even have any idea what exactly happened myself.

"Your arm" Ethan seemingly got distracted by the scratches on my forearm. It hurted as he grabbed my wrist. I snatched my hand out of his grip.

"Let me see, dammit" he ordered and took my hand again. Upon closer inspections of the injury, he let go of me again.

"That looks pretty painful" he concluded.

"Excuse me" we turned to see a boy, about two years younger than me, walking towards us.

"What do you want?" I asked. The man was a bit caught of guard by my harsh tone.

"I um... you're hurt" he pointed at my arm.

"Not worth mentioning" I said.

"You can get poisoned if you don't tread it" he ment.

"Non of your buissness" I hissed.

"He's right, you'll die if you don't treat it. My great granddad died from blood poisoning" Ethan said. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Please, my maman knows what to do. My house is there" he set off in a direction. Now that he left we would be able to go on. As I was about to walk further, Ethan stopped me.

"You really need to see his mom, such an injury can have terrible consequences" he ment. I sighed.

"Fine" I answered before we followed the boy.

"Maman, I bring patient" he shouted through the small house as he entered. Ethan and I went through the front door just in time to see a dark haird woman, visibly older than us, head down the stairs.

"Ah, I see, I see" both the boy and his mom spoke in a strange accent.

"What do you need?" he asked as she stood in front of us. I showed her my arm. She grabbed it, which, once again hurt and took a look at the scratches.

"Not very deep but still dangerous. Ash, get me bandages" she shouted.

"Go to the living room while you wait" she gestured towards an other room where a big sofa stood. We took a seat and waited as we were told, the pokemon sitting on the floor next to us. I wondered how much this would cost. Regrdless, I didn't have any money with me anyway.

"Black, what exactly was up with you in the woods?" Ethan asked.

"You didn't see them, did you?" I concluded.

"No, what was I supposed to see there?" he ment.

"Those dark piles of gliber that scratched my arm" I explained.

"The pokemon saw them too" I said.

"I didn't" Ethan shrugged.

"Did you say dark piles of gliber?" the boy, whos name was apparently Ash, suddenly walked into the room.

"What do you know about them?" I asked, maybe he was able to explain this to me.

"They are called collectives. Some tradesmen from the other kingdom said they saw them. Some say they work in the favour of king Giovanni. They say they saw them battle alongside his soldiers. Some of them creep into houses at night and steal all the money. Some spy and kill the ones that say anything against the king. Some even kill anyone, even if they didn't do anything. Noone in this village has ever seen them but the tradesmen from the other kingdom have. Now everyone is angry at Giovanni for having them here" he told taking a seat in front of us on the floor.

"Hu but why do you see them and I don't?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea" I said.

"Finished" the woman from before walked in holding a bandage.

"On this bandage is a special potion that heals" she took my arm and started wrapping the fabric around the injury.

"Thanks for your help misses" Ethan ment.

"Call me Daliah, my boy" she introduced.

"The names Ethan and this is" he began.

"Navee, the name is Navee" I stated. They were all angry at the king, at least that was what this Ash guy said. I had no idea what they would do if they find out that he was my dad. I knew my name wasn't common. They might've found out just through that.

"Hm, a very old name" she ment. Eventually, she had finished applying the bandage. As I was about to get up she held me back.

"This makes twenty gold please" she said with a smile. I knew it, what would she do if she noticed I didn't have any money, would I make it if I'd just push her aside and run.

"I don't have that much" Ethan ment.

"Me neither" I growled. The woman waited a while.

"Oh, haha not a problem. How about you help me with my work a bit?" she offered. I was about to run for it as Ethan stopped me.

"Okey, thanks" he laughed. At least she didn't kill us.

"You can start cleaning the kitchen" she smiled.

* * *

Ash showed us the way to the kitchen. I was doing the dishes while Ethan mopped the floor. Then Daliah directed us into the garden where I spend the rest of the day with cleaning the windows on the second floor and Ethan got to fix the swing which apparently was for the womans grandchildren. Dean and Ataro were playing in the grass. The two of them seemed to get along. Ethan stated that he felt like home where he did all of the work his mom wasn't able to do. He said he missed home. I didn't. I would work myself to death here if it ment I never had to go back there. Sitting on the windowsill I struggled to not fall off sometimes. Especially as Dean was scared by the cry of a nearby Pidgey and bumped into the housewall, which made a wet sponge fall and land on Ethans head.

"What the fuck?" he shouted and threw the sponge back up and directly into my face.

"Hey" I screamed furiously as he just stood there and laughed. How dare he laughing at me. I took the entire bucket of water and emptied it onto him. He didn't find it funny.

"Hey Dean, how about a bit water" he said. Oh no. With an evil smile he watched me getting hit by the Totodiles attack.

"Hey, stop that. You have work to do" Daliah shouted from within the house. After a few second Ethan broke out in laughing. Even I had to giggle a bit, still, I had no idea what was so funny about having to continue work now soaking wet. As it began to get dark, Daliah called for us. She was standing in front of the back door and took a look at our work.

"The swing is repaired" Ethan stated.

"Ah, fine, fine, and the windows look fine too. It's really nice to have two strong men to do the work that's too hard for an old woman" she ment. Ash, who stood behind her looked strangely offended by that.

"I have prepared food for you" she finally said and disappeared into the house again. We followed her and took a seat at the table. Some soup and bread were waiting there to get eaten. I wasn't really hungry. I never got that much food. It was pretty rare that I even got a full meal once a day. That would explain my skinny shape. I didn't eat much. Ethan on the other hand had finished four plates in a matter of five minutes.

"Haha, seems you were hungry, my boy" Daliah laughed. She and her son had sat down and were eating with us, Ash at least as much as Ethan.

"Always. My mom doesn't have that much money. The taxes in our town are way to high. I don't get food that often" he replied.

"In our town we have high taxes but I make enough with healing. Where are you two from?" Daliah asked.

"From Pewter city, ma'am" Ethan responded.

"Goldenrod" it wasn't a lie, the caslte was located in Goldenrod.

"Hm... those cities are far apart, how did you two meet?" she said. Ethan looked at me, by now he probably got that Ash and Daliah weren't supposed to know about me and my dad.

"We both went to mister Okido to get our first Pokemon. Then we travled together until here" he lied. He was aweful at lying but at least the woman seemed to buy it.

"That would explain your cute pokemon, how are their names?" she asked. Ethan and her talked for some time. I got up and walked around a bit. I made my way through the living room until I reached door leading into a closet where all sorts of plants and other ingredians were stored. It was then that I noticed someone following me.

"What do you want?" I shouted without turning around. Disappointed that I found him so easily, Ash walked up to me.

"I will keep an eye on you so you don't steal anything" he explained.

"If I wanted to steal anything, I would have already. This room is unlocked the window is open and the backdoor is so old I could've broken the lock with ease" I said. Ash gave me an impressed look. I inspected the shelfs a little further until I heard a strange sound. It was the same hissing and growling from back in the woods.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"No" Ash answered looking confused. Then, loud footstepps mixed with the noises.

"Now I hear it" he stated. Suddenly, Daliah was calling for us. We went back into the kitchen where she was quickly grabbing anything that looked like an ingredient for a healing potion and handed it to Ash.

"Hide this" she ordered.

"What is this panic all about?" Ethan asked.

"Those are the knigs men. If they see my precious plants they'll steal them" she ment and ran out of the room.

"Damn, if those bastards see me they will take me with them" I also began to panic.

"We need to go" I ordered. Ethan and I dashed out of the house, followed by the pokemon who were confused by how quickly we left. I looked around, a troup of about ten men accompanied by those glibery piles were heading towards the village. We ran into another direction but were stopped as suddely a bunch of them appeard in front of us. Ethan nearly ran into one of them but I was able to stop him.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked.

"They are all around us" I whispered as I saw more of them creeping out of some alleyways. One of them got dangerously close to hitting Ethan with its new formed fist but I was able to pull him out of the way. The pokemon growled at them and let out their cries. I realised this was the only way of fighting them.

"Dean, water" I ordered. The Totodile listened and spew the pure liquit onto them. They fled backwards trying to avoid getting in touch with the water at all cost. Suddenly, one of them grabbed Deans tail and dragged her with him. Ethan watched as the pokemon got attacked by an invisible foe. I knew he was sceptical but he wouldn't let them hurt the Totodile.

"Ataro, help her" he shouted. The Aipom nodded and jumped onto the collective, scratching it, forcing it to let go of her. Dean quickly escaped and ran towards me.

"Attack them" I pointed at those who were in front of us. Her attack made them hiss as they slowly crept backwards. I took the opportunity and dashed past them. Ethan and I ran until we reached the other side of the city. We didn't dare to look but we heard the men shouting and how doors were opened violently. They were searching for me. We headed into a forest and with making a break every now and then, we ran the entire night.

* * *

It was morning already as we finally got out of the forest. Exhausted, Ethan stopped and leaned himslef against a tree. Even I was breathing heavily. The pokemon were falling down about to pass out as soon as they noticed that we stopped. I took a look around. Noone had followed us I conluded after staring into the darkness of the woods. In front of us I was able to make out a huge wall that stretched from the mountainside in the north to the ocean in the south.

"Is... is this the border?" Ethan asked all of a sudden. It took me a while to realise where we were. We had finally reached the border. I nodded. Ethan smiled shortly and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We... made it, didn't we?" he said. I brushed his hand off and looked at him.

"I will now flee to the other kingdom" I explained.

"I'll head back, my mom's probably wondering where I was" he ment.

"Hm, this means we um... gonna say goodbye now" he scratched his head.

"Fine, goodbye" I wouldn't miss him, would I. No... probably...

"Bye, maybe I'll see you again" he said. I turned around and was about to leave as he stopped me.

"Wait, take her with you" he handed me Deans pokeball. Dean walked up to me and nuzzled my leg.

"I'll keep you but only if you stop this" I ment and pushed her aside. She still seemed pretty happy about it.

"See you" Ethan said. He headed of into the forest and I made my way towards the border. The wall was huge and in front of the gates were guards. Maybe they wouldn't recognise me. I went towards the gate as one of them held his speer out in front of me.

"Excuse me kid, noone's gonna go through the border" the guard told me.

"Is there no way to get into the other kingdom" I growled.

"No, apparently the prince was kidnapped. Everyones searching for him now and they closed the border to prevent the kidnapper from escaping" he ment. My dad told the public that I was kidnapped. What else, if everyone would know that not even the prince was able to stand lifing in the castle any longer the citizans would find out what kind of king he was. Without a way to escape I sat down leaning against the trunk of a tree with Dean next to me. I stared at the border. What was this for a king. One that locks his citizans in his kingdom. One that kills the women he loved and the woman he was married to. One that tries to kill his children or even distrois entire villages to force his kid to go back to where he had to train to fight. To kill. To become exactly like him. I had met those citizans. They were friendly. They helped without getting any rewards and yet, they were almost starving due to the high taxes. They didn't deserve this king. I would've liked to say that I didn't deserve this dad but I did. I wasn't strong enough to get rid of him. I deserved all of this for my weakness. I know I was weak... I needed to become stronger. I needed to fight him. I wouldn't flee, I wasn't even able to anymore. I would fight and I would win. I stood up and turned. Dean looked at me in confusion.

"I need you to fight for me... with me. Got it?" I growled. She nodded and silently followed me. I made my way back. I was fast, fast enough that after a while I was able to make out a boy. He didn't notice me. He was so tired he wasn't even able to walk on a straight line. His Aipom was following him quickly.

"Ethan" I said as I stood directly behind him. He looked up confused and after a while turned around.

"Black" he called out sounding way happier than I had expected.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I will fight king Giovanni. He has caused enough suffering" I explained.

"Ha, how?" he laughed.

"I have no idea but I will not watch this any longer" I ment.

"This is dumb and dangerous" he said.

"I know but you have seen what the king does to the citizans. Think about the way too high taxes everywhere" I replied. He seemed to count his options. He either goes back home and trains his pokemon, pretending that he had never met me or he goes with me.

"I have to take responsibility... for my mom and for my kingdom" he muttered.

"Black, I'd like to help you" he finally said after a while. Then we went onwards, somehow we would win the fight, somehow we would make it.


End file.
